(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention represents a method of regulating e-commerce in the interest of protecting property such as information, art, performances or ideas which are Copyrighted, licensed, patented, industrial designs, or registered as trademarks. The present invention answers the need for a market based solution regarding the transfer, sale, and proliferation of Intellectual Properties within Digital Media. As novel methods of commerce develop and expand within the digital domain there arises a need to document not only Intellectual Properties themselves, but additional information which serves to distinguish Intellectual Property as novel within digital media. Information which distinguishes Intellectual Property as bound to restrictions with regard to sale, transfer, and proliferation, may be further associated with information intended to promote the legal sale, transfer, and proliferation of individual Intellectual and Copyrighted Properties. The present invention is herein presented in the interest of furthering commerce within digital mediums.
(2) Background Art
The world of electronic commerce and information distribution is developing rapidly to meet the needs of consumers, distributors and property holders while attempting at the same time to appear stable and secure
The present invention provides a solution for the owners of property which may be traded in the world wide electronic marketplace. The concern of property owners involves receiving payment for the transfer of said property, when unaccounted copies of properties are being distributed from individual to individual. As the velocity of computing power increases into the future, the ability to detect and record transactions of property across the electronic medias will be readily enabled.
Consideration is currently being given to the issue of Trademarks within the Internet Community. “Governing” Internet organizations have recently begun to establish policies and processes for remedies regarding cybersquatters and piracy of Trademarks. Additional Top Level Domains (i.e. .com, .org, .net) are currently in preparation, and the effect of adding to, and subdividing the market of generic Top Level Domains (i.e. .athletes, .sports) is being considered in part as a remedy for Trademark conflicts. Issues regarding the remainder of Intellectual Property within digital medias; Patents, Industrial Designs, and Copyright need to be further addressed however, in the interest of promoting commerce.
The Present Invention is intended to further address information distribution and dissemination. Within the Internet, peer-to-peer distribution has led to the development of overlay networks. Currently, “smart” routers are being tested to assist with information processing, efficient delivery, and information distribution across nodal networks, for stability, scalability, and efficiency. The theory is being raised that the Internet may someday become the media, i.e.: distribution, storage, and processing. The Present Invention provides for improved information dissemination within several adaptive modules of Internet, media, and connectivity development.